Who They Grow To Be
by meadow-music
Summary: "It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." J.K Rowling. This is the story of a few talented individuals. How they went through the challenges they faced in life ; and gained friendships and love. DM/HG. One-shot.


**A/N: Wrote this one-shot a while ago. I think it is decent. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story or the beginning quote. All credit for that goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

"_It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."_ ~ J.K Rowling

* * *

**Harry James Potter** was born, unknowingly, to be the savior of the wizarding world. He lost his family as an infant, was treated unjustly by his relatives; but found a new, incredible family when he discovered the world of magic. With the support and love of this extended family, Harry James Potter was able to go on with his life. Together with his extended family and some new companions, Harry James Potter rid the world of Voldemort and truly became the savior of the wizarding world. He would not take full credit as he insists that he couldn't have done what he had without his family and companions.

* * *

**Ronald Billius Weasley** was born the sixth son in a very large family. With the usual red hair and freckles, he was not separated from the rest. Overshadowed by his brothers, Ronald Billius Weasley lacked self-confidence and individuality. Arriving at Hogwarts, he found himself thrust into adventures that he could never dream of, with companions that would stay by his side all his life. Letting go of prejudice and insecurity as well as through his experiences, he became his own person. He remained a loyal friend, never straying from his best friend's side during the battle with Voldemort.

* * *

**Hermione Jean Granger** was born to a muggle family. Renounced by her peers due to her extraordinary intelligence and unique abilities. Her life was changed when a great wizard with a silver beard and twinkling eyes appeared at her doorstep. He introduced her to a world of magic and talent; and from this moment, Hermione Jean Granger's life would never be the same. Gaining two best friends that she would keep for life was one of the many benefits provided by the school of magic. Named the brightest witch of her year and perhaps of all time, it is natural that she would be at the front of the battle with Voldemort. Throughout her years at her school, she witnessed and experienced prejudices being broken down and through this, gained more than she thought possible. Standing by the side of someone she couldn't imagine living life without, Hermione Jean Granger gazed into the silver eyes of her beloved and by him giving her hand a squeeze, gained the confidence and courage to make it through. By this, Hermione Jean Granger was able to be a part of defeating Voldemort, and break down millenniums of prejudice—becoming truly a revolutionary muggleborn witch.

* * *

**Draconis Lucien Malfoy** was born to a family entwined with the Dark Arts. Taught to never show emotion, he went through life without much affection from his parents. On the Hogwarts Express, he met a girl that would change his world: she had the curliest brown hair and sparkling brown eyes that possessed so much emotion. Entering the renowned school of magic, his prejudices were shattered as the same muggleborn girl was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of bravery. Draconis Lucien Malfoy became the first Malfoy to break tradition multiple times, _but it was so much fun_, and was sorted into a house that differed from his family expectations and he acted differently too. He maintained his façade of being arrogant when those close to him knew it was a façade to hide his true emotions. He became one of the best players in the school at Quidditch, and became captain of his house Quidditch team. The smartest wizard of his year and perhaps of all time, he rose in ranks and status among the school and brought pride not only to his house and friends but to himself. Friendship established at the beginning _(more of a truce) _with a bespectacled boy introduced him to a family that differed so greatly to his own. Quickly becoming one of the family, his relationship with the brown haired brown eyed witch became stronger than ever. His knowledge and intelligence became invaluable to the Light concerning the ongoing battle with Voldemort, Draco Malfoy became one of the best strategist and fighters that the Order had ever seen. Locking eyes with his love by his side, he knew that with the aid and support of the many, Harry James Potter could defeat the evil wizard and vanquish his influence from the wizarding world for good. Thus, Draconis Lucius Malfoy was another pureblood to break family tradition and he was ever proud of his decision.

* * *

_19 Years Later_

* * *

A young family enters the King's Cross station. A black haired, spectacled man with brilliant green eyes was following his children with his wife by his side. They had three children but the middle boy was an exact replica of his father. Nothing seemed off about this happy family but the owls they were pushing atop their trolleys. So, nobody noticed when the family disappeared next to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Appearing at a majestic station titled "Platform 9 ¾" they moved to greet another family that was waiting by the train.

A shockingly blonde, silver eyed, handsome man stood beside his curly haired, brown eyed wife as they stood by their family. Their oldest, a replica of his father but slightly darker blonde and slightly wavy hair was almost as tall as his mother. He was calming down his mother as the other family approached. He hugged his mother and stepped back, as the black haired man and his wife greeted the couple warmly. They were joined by a redhaired man and his wife, their child was a 2 year old girl and would not make an appearance. The blonde haired man and his curly haired wife took the opportunity to greet all of their friends as well as those who recently joined them. Their oldest, Scorpius Hyperion Draconis Christian Malfoy, looked down on his younger twin siblings. The boy, Leo Gemini Sirius Alexander Malfoy, had golden curly hair and light brown eyes while his twin sister, Isabella Aurora Lyra Malfoy, had light golden brown hair and grey eyes. They were a couple years his junior and would not enter the school of magic just yet. Hugging them and whispering reassuringly to them, he stepped to board the train. The family embraced and the man and his wife hugged their oldest son and whispered supportively to him before releasing him to board the train. Already having his trunk on the train, Scorpius joined the middle son, Albus , of the black haired man and quickly struck a conversation.

Watching as their eldest son rode away to the first year of the most magical seven years at Hogwarts, the school of magic; the blonde haired man stood with his arm wrapped around his wife while the couple chatted with the other couples around them as their children talked with one another.

* * *

Both knew that this was not the end; only a new beginning.

* * *

_~And this is what they grew to be~_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: I think I went a little overboard on the number of middle names- I just couldn't choose one. :) Overall, I am pleased with how this turned out. **


End file.
